


Marlon's Troubled Redemption(A Guilty Survivor)

by Anonymous



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Character Deaths, Dead Brody (Walking Dead: Done Running), Drama, Ericson's Boarding School (Walking Dead), F/F, F/M, Marlon Lives (Walking Dead: Done Running), Redemption, The Raiders|The Delta (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if AJ never shot Marlon and he lived? What if Marlon found his difficult way to redemption after having everything out in the open? What if he fought his inner demons and guilt for the school and Clementine? A big what if story of a Tragic Hero.
Relationships: Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon & Clementine, Marlon & Louis, Marlon & Mitch, Marlon/Brody(Mentioned), Mitch & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Marlon's Troubled Redemption(A Guilty Survivor)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only chapter i will be using exact sentences and words for word from the game itself to help build my foundation for this work. Just so I don't have to fill in any blanks if i were to start this work without the canon climax.

Marlon was in a tight tight spot,it was out. The truth. The dark truth about what really happened to Minnie and Sophie. Marlon sacrificed so much of sanity and composure just keeping it a secret from his friends...he even had to sacrifice Brody for it. He didn't know Clementine like Louis or Mitch but he did know how wrong it was in the moment debating against her,lying to his friends about her. Marlon couldn't stop himself though,Brody would die in vain and everything he worked for would be for nothing!

"You told me they died!" Tenn yelled at Marlon,those clear words hit him like a brick wall after he told his friends he'd give a pair of them up if The Raiders came again. He regretted it for Tenn. He wish it never came to this. To pointing a gun at a stranger he never thought he would ever meet. 

Marlon glanced over at Tenn. "I had to save the rest of you,okay?" It didn't feel like that inside his stomach,it felt selfish and evil of him to give them away. It felt dark and scary...so scary he feared it inside him everyday since he gave them away to Lilly and The Raiders.

"You gave my sisters away. Why would you do something like that?" It didn't come out as anger or spite but Tenn was furious at Marlon keeping this from him for a year,he couldn't be okay with it. They were his sisters after all and he was just being the brother he was. 

Before Marlon could tell Tenn the cold truth himself,Clementine stepped in for him and spoke on his behalf saving him the trouble getting it out to Tenn. "He was in a tight spot. He did the wrong thing, but he thought it was for the right reason. That doesn't mean he shouldn't he have to pay for it."

Marlon finally lowered the gun away from Clementine and felt it was the right moment to tell how he truly wanted to get them back. "I wanted to get them. Stage some kind of rescue." at the end of the day Marlon was a coward for it. For not trying to get them back even though he wanted too...he felt like he didn't need too due to his own insecurities and deep guilt over it. "Honest,Tenn. I just couldn't get them back. I was...I was too damn afraid to even try and save them. I was too afraid too die trying to get them back when I was the one responsible in the first place for trading them off like an asshole..."

Tenn understood Marlon,he just couldn't understand why Brody had to die to keep this hidden from him. "You killed Brody because she knew?"

"Mhm hmm...I didn't mean to. I never wanted to hurt her." Marlon squirmed with sadness in his breath,he hated himself for killing Brody. "I never wanted this you know." He was a coward,a killer,a traitor all in his heart. Why did he deserve to live and not Brody. Why? Why am I still alive. "I wanted to save all of you,Sophie,Minerva. I didn't want to hurt them. Give up on them..."

"We can still fix this, Marlon." Clementine took a step forward,even though he tried throwing her under the bus. it was the right thing to do since he was just so lost. "It's going to be okay." She believed he can be found. He can stop hiding and running from himself,his friends and his mistakes. "We can make this right."

"We'll help you. We're all family here. The only one any of us has left." Louis added, Marlon looked away from his childhood best friend. A guy he would always joke with and smile, and he couldn't even give him a damn look,let alone say anything to him. He was speechless at how any of them still believed in him. Still think there's any hope for him,he most certainly didn't. He was too far gone but a part of him inside his mind felt like he needed to start over again. To finally get his shit together now that it's all out.

Marlon dropped the gun signaling them he was defeated and sincerely hearing them out. "I know i betrayed you. All of you." Marlon wanted to stay but deep down he knew he couldn't...it's too much guilt for him to stay and not have Brody,Sophie and Minnie here. It's his fault their not here,so what was he thinking it'd be a good idea to stay in their places. "Just let me leave,take some food and my bow. Just anything to get by for a couple days so i can settle myself someplace safe. You'll never have to see me again. Just me become a bad memory." 

Marlon was now facing Clementine,looking up to her answer to kick him out. He needed to hear it from her since he did try and frame her for his own murder he caused,since he left her for dead in the basement,since he tried to kill her in front of everyone. SINCE HE TRIED TO TRADE HER AND AJ TO THE RAIDERS! Marlon whimpered out a huff at his internal guilt that was never ending.

"You can stay Marlon...but your not going to be leader anymore." Everyone looked at Clementine but didn't seem too bothered at that when they faced Marlon again. It felt that way in Marlon's head. It felt too easy and he hated that. 

"You don't have to do that Clementine. I'll go. I'll spare you guys any trouble by getting out of here quickly as possible." After Marlon said those words. BANG! A bullet blasted into his chest and Marlon collapsed against Clementine who caught his body before it tumbled on the ground. Everyone was shocked to find out who it was to put a bullet in Marlon. It was AJ. Clementine was shocked most of all to see AJ shot Marlon.

"What? I didn't hesitate." AJ blurted out between pauses. AJ barely understood all the reactions, Marlon was a bad guy. A monster out to get him and Clementine. He pointed and waved a gun in her face. I couldn't trust Marlon not to do it again. I-I just couldn't...

"Holy shit he's not moving guys." Aasim backed away from Marlon's presumed dead body that wasn't moving or breathing in sight.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Louis hollered at AJ who was still holding his gun,now lowered.

Marlon could barely get out a word to reassure them he was still alive but the bullet was so deep in his chest he was too scared to move or let out a word. He was forced to hear it all and he couldn't do anything to stop it from spiraling out of control. 

The Ericson kids took a step closer to AJ and Violet was the one who stopped them for Clementine and AJ. "Everyone chill the fuck out."

"Why the fuck should we chill out? This little shithead straight up murdered Marlon AFTER HE SURRENDERED!" Mitch gripped his fist and spat out at Violet. 

"Yeah he did surrender but before he was waving around a gun and screaming at the top of his lungs for every walker in a mile to hear." Clementine protested against Mitch,what was she going to do? She needed to side with AJ cause he didn't understand what he did was wrong.

"Were not concerned about Walkers Clem. Were concerned about the fucking fact that kid murdered Marlon! He...killed him." Louis loses his temper in his voice when he glanced down at AJ disappointed at the little friend he come to know ended his best friend. "You killed my best friend AJ...he was defeated and you still killed him. What the fuck did you even teach this kid?" Louis looked up at Clementine who shared a guilty enough look at him begging him to understand the situation. AJ's perspective in this.

"Please Louis." Clementine begged and Violet stood net to Clementine and AJ guarding,protecting like a fellow bear would do to two lost cubs that aren't even hers. She was just doing what felt right and this most certainly felt right. Especially after what Marlon did to Tenn's sisters and Brody. She never hated someone right now who wasn't Marlon but that didn't stop her from being sad over his death.

"Why the fuck are you trying to justify this? He killed Marlon! THAT'S MURDER AND MURDER IS FUCKING WRONG!" Willy tried sicking on them but Mitch blocked him with a palm on his chest protecting him for his own good and ready to get his hands dirty if it means he has to protect Willy for his life. He wasn't gonna lose another best friend in price of another just because he was pissed. He was upset as fuck and he wanted to see justice for Marlon.

AJ kept quiet but still looked at them with confusion...he gets he was their friend but he-

Marlon coughed a few times before Ruby kneeled by him while Aasim added pressure his wound. Everyone except Clementine,Violet and AJ sprinted "Oh thank the big man upstairs your still kicking." Ruby thankfully assuring her friend Marlon once he started breathing but it was very weak. 

"He's alive how?" Violet asked being the last one to walk over.

"What do you care? You'd wish he wasn't!" Willy spat at Violet and turned back to his friends crowding the injured Marlon. Marlon was hurt badly and felt a jolt of pain when his muscles moved he screamed.

Louis got down on one knee placing an arm on Marlon's stretched out arm. "You're gonna be fineee. I promise Mar. Me and the guys are going to get you stitched up and we'll be eating wafflecakes by next rainfall." Louis smiled sincerely,he didn't forget the shit before this happened no. It was very hollow of him to think but after realizing how much pain went through his heart once he figured Marlon was dead. He forgave him. 

"Let's not crowd him too much. Let's back away to give him space." Ruby stood up and let Aasim keep pressure on his wound. Marlon couldn't believe it,his friends still gave a shit about his sorry ass. Why? WHY! 

The rain finally stopped once Clementine took a step next to Violet and noticed he closed his eyes to leak tears out of them and kneeled her head down letting out a sigh getting personal confirmation he was alive. She was relieved that AJ didn't have to suffer any repercussions and she knew how much he liked this place. The last thing he wanted was to be the reason why they got kicked out of the school. He was troubled for sure and definitely earned his spot here after pulling that trigger,but Clementine was no better for her lessons and teachings. 

Mitch smirked and clapped Aasim on the shoulder kneeling next to him. "Let's haul his ass in his office and get him stitched up,alright?" Aasim nodded

"Louis mind helping out?" Louis nodded. As many times as they had their fair sheer of battles with Marlon over the years in his "excellence" as leader. It should never be the reason to stop their friendship Aasim thought. Aasim and Mitch stood up to help Louis flip Louis on his back. 

"He was able to contain the blood in a single spot from laying on his stomach closing the wound but leaving it like that can get infected or worse." Once that was said,the three guys got their friend up and carried him. Louis walking backwards holding his legs,Aasim & Mitch both holding one of his arms. Willy and Tenn got the door for them and like that everyone except Violet,Clementine and AJ had cleared the courtyard like nothing happened before. It was so disturbing but with further context could we blame them for helping Marlon?

"Did i do something bad?" AJ finally said after moments of silence from after he shot Marlon.

"Yes AJ. You did,you almost killed Marlon. What were you thinking?" Clementine sadly catching him off guard and look of sadness reminded AJ not to single Clementine with the others. Clementine could never expect AJ to do something like that.

"But he tried throwing us out. I was scared Marlon killed you or worse turned you into a walker...once i noticed you were gone Clem. A anger inside me boiled and i had to find you. I had to know you were okay and Marlon...I...you weren't safe around Marlon once he revealed his monster side." AJ let go of his gun and looked down upset at misundering. Clementine hugged AJ to remind him that she can never stay mad at him. He was just a kid born into this madness afterall.

"It's okay AJ. Just next time when someone like Marlon is defeated and has given up. You don't shoot them. You don't try to kill them,especially when their unarmed and defenseless against you. Got it?" Violet spoke to Clementine's surprise,she almost forgot she was still here but was very appreciative of her support and understanding. 

"Got it." AJ said before they walked back into the dorms and that was it. Brody was dead,Marlon was still alive and in the school,AJ had more things to understand in this world and I need to watch him like a hawk now.

Violet didn't go back to her dorm,she went to go check on Marlon. She did care,she was just still caught up in her emotions and didn't immediately turned them off when Marlon "died". At least he didn't and that was something but she was still pissed at him and everyone. "Hey."

"Hey..." Marlon whispered not using too much volume of his voice since he was still hurting on the inside but bandaged up and under white covers. He told Willy and Tenn to leave so they wouldn't have to see him scream like a girl or all the blood they had to clean but they both insisted. He was only in his boxers since Ruby wanted to clean his bloody clothes.

"What a day,right?" Violet didn't intend to come out snarky but she did. She wasn't trying to be funny at all,she was pissed at Marlon. She wasn't here making sure he was okay as she thought before,now she wanted to get answers. Real answers for herself and Tenn. She hated herself for not believing him as he said with a desperate tone but it didn't feel right.

"Violet. Look I'm sorry okay...about everything. I'm sorry about all this." Marlon sat up to look at her even though all he wanted to do was look at his pathetic self who should have been dead out on the courtyard. 

"Which part by this do you mean? Giving away my girlfriend and Sophie or killing Brody?" Violet uncrossed her arms and straightened her posture for a second before hunching it to glare at Marlon.

"You know what I mean. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I never wanted to kill Brody...It just felt right for me. I panicked and hit her but I didn't think I would kill her...I never wanted too and fuck..." Marlon shook his head as he saw how droopy Brody looked. How the life was draining out of her. The image never left his mind when he thought about it which was all he could think about now.

"I just have one question Marlon than I'll leave you to think over your shit. Why frame Clementine like that and were you ever going to tell us if you didn't get found out?" Violet wasn't expecting an answer since she knew she wasn't getting a different one about Tenn's sisters but this question was for Clem. Marlon glanced down for a second before looking up at Violet with a shit load of guilt. 

"I framed her because I wasn't ready to lose you...any of you...not that i knew she wasn't gonna get the rest of us taken or worst killed. I was so caught up in my own shit that I wasn't thinking,I was just surviving and...shit i'm sorry. I was going to tell everyone if they showed up unannounced...but I just wasn't ready...I was so scared VIolet that i...I'm so sorry." Marlon has been swimming a tilde wave of guilt for a year now and still after getting it out. The feeling never left him. It couldn't,it was molded with his body,heart,soul and mind. He had to live with that heavy shit load of guilt until the day he died.

Violet didn't say another word and left him alone. Marlon laid back down thinking if he actually died by AJ in another universe and closed his eyes at the slight relief of dying and just not feeling any pain from his guilt,because he was feeling it this time and he only had himself to blame for it. "I'm such a damn coward." Marlon said before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
